Erebor's band
by Lily Laplume
Summary: Phil O'Gorman est un jeune immigré néozélandais, fraichement débarqué à Paris et qui, armé de sa guitare, joue tous les jours sur une place très fréquentée. Un jour, Kill (surnommé THE Kill), membre d'un groupe de rock prometteur, le repère et lui propose une place dans son Erebor's band. Bonne lecture :D !
1. Prologue

Coucou tout le monde ! C'est Lily ! De retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! Ahem. Bref. Je suis désolée, je suis TRES en retard sur mes fics. En plus j'avais promis de ne rien publier avant d'avoir fini ma première fanfic, mais j'ai changé d'ordi et de traitement de texte et du coup c'est un peu le bazar En outre, j'ai eu l'idée d'une nouvelle fic, donc je me fais plaisir. J'ai une autre excuse ! Je sors du BAC ! (oui enfin, depuis plus d'un mois maintenant, donc c'est pas vraiment une excuse...) Ouch ! C'est aussi pour ça que je n'ai rien publié pendant plusieurs mois, et que mes autres fic en sont pour le moment au point mort. Mais normalement je ne devrais plus trop tarder à publier la toute fin de ma première fic, depuis longtemps promise !

Ce texte est donc le petit début d'une nouvelle fic sur un univers que j'aime particulièrement : le rock, la zik, la guitare, et j'y mets en scène des personnages un chouiat modifiés mais que vous n'aurez aucun mal à reconnaître je pense !

Bonne lecture !

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Sur une place où débouchait la sortie du métro, il y avait beaucoup de passage. Des hommes et femmes d'affaire en costards et tailleurs, serrant leur serviette dans une main et un café dans l'autre, des groupes d'étudiants en droit portant leurs vestes sur le bras, ou de jeunes étudiants des Beaux-Arts, portant cartons à dessin et besaces pleines de matériel. Il y avait aussi des enfants, en trottinettes ou jouant au ballon, de nombreux cyclistes et de jeunes gens en roller qui slalomaient à toute vitesse entre de petits plots noirs ou orange. Quelques couples d'amoureux, pour la plupart des touristes émerveillés par cette place de la ville lumière, jetaient des pièces dans le long bassin pourvu de plusieurs fontaines situé au centre de la place. Là, adossé contre le rebord de pierre du bassin et assis sur une couverture multicolore, un jeune homme chantait d'une voix claire en s'accompagnant d'une vieille guitare acoustique. Il avait un air parfaitement détendu, les yeux mi clos tandis qu'il grattait ses cordes, et la forme de ses lèvres donnait l'impression qu'il avait en permanence un sourire au coin de la bouche. Il portait ses cheveux blond vénitien en dreadlocks et relevés en une épaisse et hirsute queue de cheval. Un t-shirt sans manche blanc et un treillis beige constituaient son unique habillement, avec de vieilles rangers et une veste militaire élimée, sur laquelle était fixé un pins représentant un avion Rafale. Sur la house fermée de sa guitare qu'il avait placée devant lui, était posée une petite coupelle de style marocain, toute en mosaïques bleues et ambre. Dans la coupelle quelques piécettes et billets de peu de valeur.

Cependant le guitariste ne semblait que peu se soucier de ce détail. Il était tout entier consacré à sa musique, se plaisant même à répéter plusieurs fois le couplet d'une chanson lorsqu'il l'appréciait particulièrement. Il chantait de tout, toute la journée, du matin à 7 heures au soir à 19 heures. Il aimait jouer pour les gens qui partaient au travail tôt le matin, et jouait à cette occasion des chansons entraînantes et enjouées. S'il partait à cette heure le soir, c'était parce qu'il jouait dans les pubs le soir venu, ce qui constituait la plus grosse part de sa recette de la journée. Il chantait du rock, de la pop, du reggae, de la musique celtique, des balades espagnoles, de la country, du blues. De la chanson la plus simplette au plus complexe solo.

Il grattait à ce moment l'air charmant de Pretty Woman. À quelques mètres de lui, à demi assis sur le rebord du même bassin, un homme tout habillé de noir tirait sur sa cigarette sans le lâcher des yeux. Il était la depuis une bonne heure, à simplement écouter le jeune guitariste, qui ne l'avait pas remarqué. C'était la troisième fois qu'il venait en une semaine. La première fois qu'il l'avait entendu, il sortait du métro, étant descendu à une station inhabituelle pour lui en raison d'un rendez-vous dans ce coin-là avec un éventuel manager. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de s'arrêter, stoppé net dans son élan par la voix pure du musicien. Ayant quelques minutes à tuer, il s'était installé quelques instants à la place qu'il occupait présentement, savourant autant la voix que le jeu du guitariste. Une idée commençait déjà à germer dans sa tête brune. La seconde fois, deux jours plus tard, il avait volontairement dévié de son chemin habituel et était de nouveau descendu à cette station miracle, priant pour que le jeune homme blond fut encore là. Il avait vite été rassuré en entendant, alors qu'il montait les dernières marches, une mélodie enjouée accompagnée d'une voix fraîche et infatigable. Cette fois, il était resté une demi-heure, jusqu'à ce qu'un membre de son groupe l'appelle pour lui demander ce qu'il fabriquait, car ils étaient sensés répéter à cette heure-ci. Le brun avait sourit et murmuré doucement « Calmos Dan, je crois que j'ai trouvé notre deuxième guitariste ».

L'homme devait avoir la vingtaine avancée. Il était grand, bien bâti, ses avants-bras croisés sur sa poitrine étaient musclés. Ses cheveux mi-long tombaient sur ses épaules, un peu ébouriffés, et un résidu de franche pendouillait légèrement sur son front. Une barbe de trois jours ornait ses joues. Il avait une grande bouche, des yeux marrons et des sourcils fournis. Il portait un t-shirt noir sur lequel on devinait le symbole des Guns N Roses, un jean noir moulant et qui tombait sur de rutilantes Dock Martins noires, ainsi qu'un perfecto de cuir noir. Il tira une dernière fois sur sa cigarette avant de jeter le mégot et de l'écraser rapidement sous sa semelle. Puis il se dirigea vers le guitariste. Tranquillement, d'un pas assuré et posé. A ce moment-là, le blond chantait « Femme libérée », avec un délicieux accent anglophone, et le brun ne put s'empêcher de sourire. L'ensemble était tout à fait charmant, même s'il avait d'autres projets pour cette belle voix, des projets un peu plus...rock. Il s'arrêta juste à côté de lui, s'adossant au rebord de pierre, attendant la fin de la chanson avec délectation. Lorsque la voix retomba, il resta sans bouger, attendant machinalement la chanson suivante, mais se rappela soudain de son intention première et baissa les yeux sur le guitariste, qui le fixait d'un air interrogatif.

« -Je peux vous aider ? Demanda-t-il.

-Bonjour, sourit le brun.

-Oh, bonjour !

-Tu te débrouilles plutôt bien avec une gratte, remarqua nonchalamment l'homme en noir.

-Oh...merci, fit l'autre avec son accent chantant

-Tu n'es pas d'ici je me trompe ?

-Non, en effet ! Rit le blond, je suis néozélandais.

-Wouah ! Tu viens de loin dis donc !

-Oui.

-Tu es ici depuis combien de temps ?

-Cela va faire six mois.

-Et tu joues ici depuis longtemps ?

-Un mois je dirais. Depuis qu'il fait assez beau pour ne pas trop se cailler en restant assis au même endroit pendant des heures !

-Je vois. Et que viens faire un néozélandais jusqu'à Paris ?

-Comme tout les musiciens, j'espère faire un genre de carrière...mais jouer dans la rue est aussi bien. Il y a une excellente ambiance ici !

-Mais tu as débarqué comme ça, d'un coup ?

-Non non ! J'ai un ami ici, qui m'héberge.

-Ah bon ça va alors, ce serait dommage qu'un mec sympa comme toi dorme dans la rue.

-Beaucoup de mecs « sympas » comme tu dis, vivent dans la rue, remarqua le blond d'un ton un peu plus froid.

-Oui, tu as raison. C'était con de dire ça, admit le brun en se grattant la nuque d'un air gêné. C'est quoi ton nom ?

-Phil. Phil O'Gorman.

-Oh! Tu es d'origine irlandaise ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Moi aussi ! Mon nom est Killian Turner, mais on m'appelle Kill.

-Kill, répéta Phil, enchanté, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant une main.

Kill la serra fermement. Le néozélandais commençait à vraiment lui plaire.

« -Et dis-moi, ça t'intéresserait de jouer dans un groupe ?


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonjour bonjour, cela fait un bon moment que je n'ai rien publié, et peut-être les lecteurs de Difficiles Retrouvailles seront-ils déçus que ce nouveau chapitre ne raconte pas la suite des aventures de nos deux frangins préférés. Mais, en attendant ce chapitre qui ne saurait plus tarder, voici le premier chapitre d'Erebor's Band, une histoire pleine de triangles amoureux, de musique, et de parcours farfelus ! Bonne lecture !

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Un silence résonna dans la belle cuisine lumineuse, en ce début de soirée. Un délicat fumet de viande en train de cuire y flottait, et imprégnait tout l'appartement.

« -Killian Turner...ce nom me dit quelque chose, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus...que lui as-tu répondu ? Demanda Thomas.

-Que cela ne m'intéressait pas, répondit tranquillement Phil en tournant distraitement une cuillère en bois dans la casserole de sauce, que j'avais déjà beaucoup d'occupations.

-Et c'est vrai ?

-Bien sûr ! J'ai beaucoup de projets, et je te signale que je joue déjà dans les bars et sur cette place dont j'oublie toujours le nom...anyway ! Je te promets que ça me suffit ! On me paye bien le soir.

-Mouais...ça dépend. Tu te souviens de l'autre pingre qui t'avait promis une belle somme et qui au final t'en avait filé à peine la moitié ?

-Oui enfin...ils ne sont pas tous comme ça ! La plupart sont réglo du moment que je mets une chouette ambiance.

-Et aussi parce que tu as une belle gueule... ?

-...pardon ?

-Allez Phil, dit le brun en se collant à son dos pour l'enlacer, tu sais bien que c'est pas tout d'être bon. Il faut aussi avoir la tête qui va avec.

-Pardonne moi, mais je préfère penser que quand on m'embauche, c'est pour ma musique plutôt que pour ma gueule. Ce que tu peux être rabat-joie quand tu t'y mets !

-Okay okay...désolé...tu me pardonnes ? Demanda Thomas en se mordant la lèvre.

-Hm.

-Phil ?

-...

-Hey, love...do you forgive me ?

-Yeah, I do. Stupid.

-Really ?

-Thomas Durin, you're annoying.

Thomas rit de bon cœur en enlaçant son blond un peu plus fort. Lorsqu'il disait ou faisait quelque chose qui contrariait le néo-zélandais, ce qui arrivait assez régulièrement car son compagnon avait un caractère...hm, du caractère, il lui suffisait de lui parler dans sa langue maternelle pour que son petit-ami le pardonne, mi amusé, mi bougonnant. Celui-ci finit par lâcher sa cuillère en bois pour se retourner dans ses bras et l'embrasser gentiment, comme gage de paix.

Thomas Durin était un parisien pure souche, né à Paris, élevé à Paris, et qui mourrait sans nul doute dans cette ville qui l'avait vu grandir. Il était le fils aîné d'un riche homme d'affaire, aujourd'hui décédé, et qui avait laissé à ses enfants une fortune colossale. Thomas avait donc acheté un spacieux loft, lumineux et aéré, pourvu d'un balcon plein de plantes. Il aurait très bien pu se permettre un appartement plus coûteux, mais après en avoir visité un certain nombre, il n'y avait eu que ce « petit » loft pour finalement retenir son regard. A 29 ans, il était donc définitivement à l'abri du besoin, et pouvait dorénavant se consacrer à sa carrière d'artiste peintre-sculpteur, sans se ronger les sangs chaque mois pour savoir si sa nouvelle toile se vendrait suffisamment cher pour pouvoir payer ses factures, et accessoirement se nourrir.

Car ce père, si généreux dans la mort, ne l'avait nullement été dans la vie pour ses trois enfants, tous bien trempés de caractères et irrémédiablement destinés à des carrières d'artistes. En effet, à 18 ans, après un baccalauréat scientifique exigé par son père, Thomas avait fini par lui dire littéralement « merde » et par proposer sa candidature aux Beaux-Arts de Paris. Si ce choix avait considérablement éloigné le père et le fils aîné, dont les relations n'étaient déjà que peu amicales, la lettre d'admission qu'avait reçue Thomas quelques semaines plus tard avait achevé de rompre le lien ténu qui existait encore entre eux. L'aîné fut littéralement chassé de chez lui à coups de bottes, et du aller vivre chez un de ses amis proches, Bill Freeman, un jeune homme franco-anglais rencontré en seconde.

Deux ans après, son frère Frédéric -il tenait ABSOLUMENT à ce qu'on l'appelle Freddy, sous peine de mort subite- les avait rejoint, fichu dehors presque de la même manière pour avoir séché les épreuves du bac. Le jeune homme n'était absolument pas intéressé par les études. Seule la musique l'intéressait, et depuis tout petit il s'essayait à tous les instruments possibles et imaginables, avec un petit faible pour le violon, le piano et la guitare folk. Forte tête, il n'en était pas moins arrivé chez son frère les yeux plein de larmes avant de se jeter dans ses bras. « ...Snif...devenu dingue...j'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer...maman...rien fait...snif...statue...il a détruit ma strat bordel ! Snif... ». La vieille guitare Stratocaster de Frédéric, à laquelle il tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux avait volé par la fenêtre quand son père avait appris pourquoi il ne s'était pas présenté aux épreuves. Jurant contre ces « foutus musiciens » il avait arraché la guitare aux mains de son fils, et sous le regard horrifié de ses deux enfants -la sœur de Freddy s'était approchée pour soutenir son grand-frère- avait jeté le précieux instrument par la fenêtre ouverte. Le bruit qui avait suivi avait été équivoque quand au sort connu par la guitare. Cette belle Stratocaster blanche avait été offerte à Frédéric pour ses 15 ans, par son grand-père, qui était mort peu après. Il était donc compréhensible qu'un gars solide comme lui ait eu le cœur brisé d'assister à un tel acte de la part de son propre père. Celui avait déserté la chambre, suivi de sa mère qui baissait les yeux. Denise essayait de consoler son grand-frère du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mais c'était peine perdue. Celui-ci fini par lui dire « désolé, mais là, je n'en peux plus ». Sans un mot de plus, il avait saisit un sac de sport dans lequel il avait jeté pêle-mêle quelques vêtements, livres et CD auxquels il tenait particulièrement, avec l'étui de son précieux violon, avait saisit sa guitare folk posée dans un coin et l'avait glissée dans sa housse avec précaution malgré ses mains tremblantes. Il avait jeté sur son épaule droite son sac de sport, pris la housse d'une main, embrassé tendrement sa sœur sur le front, avant de quitter définitivement l'appartement familial, avec un violent claquement de porte.

Denise était restée seule dans la demeure des Durin, avec un père implacable et une mère impuissante. Tout comme ses frères, la jeune fille n'avait qu'une idée en tête. S'en aller. Une bonne fois pour toute. Denise aimait particulièrement l'écriture. Elle écrivait de tout, fictions, réflexions, articles, petites histoires pour enfants, poèmes, et même chansons. Plus d'une fois, elle avait écrit pour son frère Frédéric des chansons qu'il avait ensuite mises en musique.

Si Denise était moins tête brûlée que ses frères, elle était sans doute la plus bornée des trois. Elle passa donc son bac S sans broncher, même si ce n'était pas la voie qu'elle avait choisie. Elle était brillante, aussi ne doutait-elle pas du tout d'avoir son bac avec mention. Le matin du jour des résultats, elle prépara sa valise, prenant son temps pour choisir vêtements, accessoires, préparant minutieusement sa trousse de toilette, sa trousse à maquillage, choisit les livres qu'elle emporterait, une bonne trentaine d'ouvrage de poche parmi lesquels un recueil de poèmes de Neruda, Jane Eyre de Charlotte Brontë, le Banquet de Platon et tous les livres de Tolkien qu'elle possédait. Elle y glissa également son ordinateur portable, et une petite flopée de cahiers et carnets en tout genre, dans lesquels elle écrivait tous ce qui lui passait par la tête, ses idées, des petites phrases qui lui venaient et qu'elle trouvaient intéressantes à conserver. Elle avait au préalable imprimé un texte sur une feuille de papier rose, qu'elle posa retournée sur son bureau. Puis elle passa un coup de fil à son frère Thomas, pour lui demander s'il y avait encore de la place dans l'appart de Bill, la réponse fut positive du côté de Bill comme de celui de son frère. Celui-ci proposa de venir la chercher quand elle le souhaiterait, et elle lui donna rendez-vous à la sortie de la station de métro Parmentier à 16h. Puis elle raccrocha, glissa tranquillement sa valise sous son lit -dont le sommier était assez haut-, et s'assit avec un livre en attendant l'heure des résultats.

L'après-midi, elle sut sans surprise qu'elle avait été reçue avec mention très bien, et avec 19,70 de moyenne. Elle alla rapidement photocopier sa feuille de résultats au bureau de tabac le plus proche et rentra chez elle. Ses parents ne devaient pas rentrer avant 18h. Elle prit une grande enveloppe de papier kraft, y glissa la feuille rose et la photocopie, et nota simplement « Stéphan Durin » au dos. Elle déposa l'enveloppe sur la table de la cuisine, puis regarda sa montre. 15H40. Il était temps. Elle retourna dans sa chambre pour y prendre sa valise et son sac à main, laissa simplement ses clés sur la table de la cuisine à côté de l'enveloppe, et claqua la porte d'entrée derrière elle.

Quand ses parents rentrèrent, ils s'attendaient à voir leur fille et furent surpris de ne pas recevoir de réponse lorsqu'ils l'appelèrent. Puis Stéphan entra dans la cuisine. Fronçant les sourcils en voyant les clés de sa fille abandonnées là, il avait comme une étrange sensation de déjà vu. Ce fut lorsqu'il ouvrit la lettre et que, après avoir lu les excellents résultats de Denise, il découvrit la chanson qu'elle avait écrite pour lui, qu'il laissa exploser sa rage. Le titre, « Père fouettard, je pars », était assez équivoque quand au contenu du texte. Il tenta vainement de la joindre sur son téléphone portable : elle avait déjà bloqué son numéro. Restée en retrait devant la quasi hystérie furieuse de son mari, Louise regardait les clés de sa fille d'un air triste. Ce trousseau de clé orné d'un porte-clé en forme de plume à écrire, qu'elle lui avait offert des années auparavant. Il était là dépité, abandonné. Pour Louise, pas de mot. Pas d'exclamation de colère, de reproches. Rien. Elle avait été, et resterait toujours à partir de cet instant, la mère transparente, impuissante, inutile en somme, et ce pour chacun de ses enfants. Thomas, Frédéric et Denise. Ses petits. De honte, elle se mit à pleurer, et se retira dans sa chambre pour cacher sa peine, cette émotion bien inutile à présent, car elle venait trop tard.

Leur père s'était juré de ne jamais leur pardonner, humilié par ce qu'il appelait une « mutinerie collective », et coupa les vivres à Denise, de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait avec ses deux fils. Mais avec le temps, il ne put que se lamenter sur la perte de ses enfants qu'il aimait malgré tout et dont il ne souhaitait que le bonheur. La perte de sa femme fut un coup de massue pour lui. Celle-ci, ne supportant plus de vivre sans le mépris silencieux des êtres qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, mit fin à ses jours deux ans après le départ de sa fille. Effondré, Stéphan espéra que les obsèques de son épouse lui permettrait de se rapprocher de ses enfants, mais cela ne se fit pas. Thomas et ses deux cadets restèrent silencieux, ensemble pendant toute la cérémonie, sans jeter un seul regard vers leur père. Il n'y avait dans leurs yeux que de la tristesse et du regret, et aucun d'eux ne pouvait se résoudre à pardonner à Stéphan.

Quelques années plus tard cependant, alors qu'ils prenaient leur petit déjeuner tous ensemble dans la cuisine de Bill, on sonna à la porte. C'était le notaire de leur père, qui venait leur annoncer que celui-ci était décédé. Il était mort dans un accident de voiture. Il avait trop bu.

Horrifiée, la fratrie resta silencieuse, chacun pétrifié sur sa chaise. Seul Bill eut assez de répondant pour proposer au notaire, M. Balin, une tasse de café bien chaud, car il gelait à pierre fendre dehors. Tandis que M. Balin leur dévoilait le testament de Stéphan -Bill les avait laissés seuls-, chacun des enfants Durin sentait monter en lui une terrible culpabilité, à l'idée que leur père était mort ainsi, dans une vapeur d'alcool, noyant un chagrin bien humain, et se vidant de son sang dans la neige, sans même le pardon de ses enfants pour l'aider à moins souffrir, à partir en paix. Lorsque M. Balin fut parti, en leur laissant tous les documents qui leur appartenaient désormais, leurs larmes se mirent à couler, amères, et ils demandèrent silencieusement pardon à leur père et à leur mère de les avoir laissés partir ainsi.

Trois ans avaient passé depuis. La fratrie avait réussi à surmonter cette épreuve à présent, même si c'était encore très dur d'y repenser quelquefois. A présent, Thomas était artiste, Frédéric se produisait en de nombreuses occasions, et Denise était déjà l'auteur de trois romans à succès et de deux recueils de nouvelles.

Ils avaient tous les trois construit leur vie en se détachant un peu les uns des autres, c'est à dire en rendant à Bill son appartement et en s'installant chacun chez eux. Denise avait rencontré un jeune homme absolument charmant et fou d'elle, et dont elle attendait un premier enfant. Elle était belle, rayonnante, pétillante, faisait la fierté de ses frères. Freddy restait évasif sur ses relations, en parlant très peu. Il aimait s'amuser et rester libre, aussi tentait-il de nombreuses expériences, plus variées les unes que les autres.

Quand à Thomas, il avait tenté plusieurs fois de se mettre en couple, sans grand succès. Il avait toujours eu une attirance particulière pour les hommes, mais aucun ne s'était révélé vraiment à la hauteur. Et un jour, son ami Bill l'avait invité à venir avec lui en vacance en Nouvelle-Zélande. Le bouclé économisait depuis de nombreuses années déjà pour s'offrir ce voyage, dont il rêvait depuis toujours. Thomas accepta, curieux, et ravi de partir à l'autre bout de la Terre. Et c'est là qu'il l'avait rencontré. Philip. Il l'avait entendu la première fois dans un pub d'Auckland, et avait tout de suite chaviré pour cette voix sublime et cette sensibilité qu'il lisait dans les prunelles bleues. Il avait été lui parler tout de suite après la fin de sa prestation, absolument sous le charme, bafouillant un anglais à la limite du compréhensible, malgré les cours que lui avait donné Bill. Le blond avait d'abord été surpris, puis avait rit en entendant son accent, et avait finalement accepté d'aller boire un verre avec lui. Thomas lui avait littéralement fait la cour pendant une bonne semaine, avant que Phil ne cède à ses avances. Ils s'étaient réveillés le lendemain, nus l'un contre l'autre, dans la chambre d'hôtel de Thomas, qui avait tout d'un coup proposé à Phil de venir en France avec lui. Celui-ci avait d'abord rit, lui demandant s'il était sérieux. Thomas avait reposé sa question avec plus de conviction que jamais. Alors le blond avait cessé de rire. Il avait accepté. Mais il refusa que son amant lui paye le billet. Il voulait venir à Paris en homme libre, pas en poule entretenue. Thomas respecta son choix et accepta de l'attendre à Paris le temps qu'il rassemble assez d'argent pour pouvoir acheter son billet. Ravi, le français lui fit l'amour toute la matinée, et ils descendirent déjeuner avec une tête fatiguée qui fit rire Bill, pas dupe de leur comportement nonchalant.

Six mois plus tard, Phil débarquait à Paris, sa valise en main et sa guitare sur le dos, et Thomas l'accueillit avec un sourire immense, plus amoureux que jamais.

Ce soir-là, ils fêtaient leur première année ensemble, la nuit était belle, sentait l'amour et le printemps.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Bill se gratta la nuque, baillant d'un air inspiré. On était samedi, il était huit heures précises. Qui pouvait donc être le SAPAJOU qui venait sonner à sa porte, un samedi matin, à huit heures précises ? En tout cas, Bill était bien décidé à laisser cet ENERGUMENE planté sur son paillasson. Parfaitement. On ne dérangeait pas Bill Freeman, thésard surbooké en histoire et littérature, et accessoirement futur auteur -si, si-, un samedi matin, après une semaine de dur labeur. Que non ! Bill se dirigea donc vers sa cuisine sans complexe, alors que le MOULE A GAUFFRE sonnait une nouvelle fois à sa porte. Il rempli sa bouilloire au robinet et tandis que l'eau chauffait, ouvrit un placard, s'empara d'un bocal de thé noir, en préleva deux cuillerées qu'il déposa dans une boule à thé en forme d'étoile de mer. Il sursauta et laissa tomber la boule à thé lorsque la sonnette retentit une nouvelle fois, plus longtemps, laissant deviner l'agacement du MALOTRU qui s'était installé sur son paillasson. Celui de Bill monta de plusieurs crans à la vue du thé répandu par terre, ce gâchis. Bill DETESTAIT le gâchis.

Frédéric cru sa dernière heure arrivée lorsqu'un petit bonhomme bouclé très énervé lui ouvrit la porte avec des airs de tueur. Il manqua exploser de rire car, en vérité, Bill n'était absolument pas crédible dans son énervement. Ses cheveux étaient une touffe anarchique, il avait le regard flou (il avait encore oublié de chausser ses lunettes au réveil), et il portait un pyjama qui était à lui-seul une négation de la moindre menace que le petit Billy aurait pu constituer. Un T-Shirt bleu clair 'Keep calm and have some tea' et un short blanc avec des citrouilles, que lui avait offert Thomas à l'occasion de son anniversaire. Bill abandonna d'ailleurs tout de suite son air je-suis-très-énervé en écarquillant des yeux ronds.

« -Freddy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Bonjour p'tit Billy, je vais bien et toi ? Je peux entrer ? Trop aimable !

Le brun se faufila tranquillement à l'intérieur et referma la porte d'entrée derrière lui, toujours sous le regard éberlué et un peu agacé de Billy ('Mais je t'en prie, fais comme chez toi…'). Le jeune bouclé retourna dans la cuisine avec un soupir, tandis que le brun faisait un détour par sa chambre, y récupérer les lunettes oubliées. Il rejoignit Billy qui avait entreprit de jeter le thé éparpillé et avait mis à infuser son étoile de mer à nouveau remplie, et déposa gentiment ses lunettes sur son nez. Billy lui demanda s'il avait déjà petit-déjeuné, ce à quoi il répondit par l'affirmative, tout en affirmant avec un grand sourire qu'il ne disait pas non à un bon thé ! Bill servit deux mugs de couleur, en tendit un à Frédéric, et tous deux s'assirent à la table de la cuisine.

« -Que me vaut ta visite si tôt le matin Freddy ? Finit par demander Bill.

-Attends Billy, tu as oublié ? Tu avais dit que tu m'accompagnerais pourtant !

-Que je t'accompagnerai pour ?

-Trouver un cadeau pour la crémaillère de Didi pardi ! Tu avais oublié ?

-Oh !

Il avait complètement oublié. Denise avait récemment emménagé avec Guillaume, son compagnon, dans un appartement plus grand en prévision du bébé, attendu pour la fin juin. Il était situé dans le même quartier que le loft de Thomas et Phil, et avait vraiment belle allure, avec ses deux étages et sa grande terrasse-Denise tenait particulièrement à avoir une terrasse. Elle leur avait assez décrit, et avec enthousiasme, les longues soirées d'été qu'ils passeraient tous sur cette grande terrasse, car elle avait bien l'intention de les inviter souvent. Leur pendaison de crémaillère devait avoir lieu...le soir-même.

« -Bon, je me change, et j'arrive !

-Je pense que tu as même le temps de prendre une douche, rit Frédéric.

-Dis que je pue tant que tu y es ! Rétorqua Bill. Espèce de malotru.

-Allez file, ou je pars sans toi, répondit son ami en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

-Tu peux m'apporter des fringues propres ? Lui lança Bill en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Fouille dans l'armoire, un jean et un T-Shirt feront l'affaire !

-Oui, Votre Majesté, bien, Votre Majesté. Et un caleçon aussi, je suppose ?

Seul un claquement de porte lui répondit, bientôt suivi par le bruit de l'eau qui coulait. Joueur, Freddy se dirigea vers le robinet de la cuisine et alluma l'eau chaude. Quelques secondes plus tard, un hurlement retentit, couvrant le son de l'eau.

« -Freddy ! C'est FROID !

-Oops ! Ricana Frédéric avant de fermer le robinet, content de sa blague, avant de quitter la cuisine pour la chambre de Bill.

Il poussa la porte et sourit. C'était exactement la chambre à laquelle on pouvait s'attendre de la part d'un étudiant consciencieux comme Bill. Dans une pièce de taille moyenne se répandait l'agréable lumière d'une matinée de printemps teintée par le bleu des rideaux peu épais, éclairant le lit défait, la table de nuit, le bureau, l'armoire, et un vieux fauteuil dans un coin. Freddy s'attarda devant le bureau, à côté duquel trônait une bibliothèque aux étagères bien garnies, de romans, de livres de cours, d'études, de poésie -Bill était fou de poésie. Frédéric passa des doigts distraits sur les tranches d'ouvrages de Cendrars, Hugo, Pessoa. Il y avait là des auteurs dont il n'avait jamais entendu parlé, comme Mouawad, un dramaturge dont Bill possédait quelques livres. Le musicien reconnaissait également des ouvrages qu'il avait lui-même offert à Bill. Un sourire un peu nostalgique fleurit sur ses lèvres fines lorsqu'il se remémora les longues matinées passées à écumer les librairies pour trouver le livre que Bill ne possédait pas, celui auquel il n'avait jamais songé, afin de lui faire une véritable surprise. Il était alors motivé par la lumière béate qu'il verrait naître dans les yeux de son petit-ami. Il lui semblait que des éternités avaient passé depuis ce jour où le petit bouclé avait défait le beau papier bleu roi cachant un exemplaire des Poésies complètes de Senghor. C'était leur anniversaire, deux ans. Et un mois plus tard, la rupture. Bill l'avait sûrement déjà oublié, mais cela faisait un an jour pour jour depuis ce jour-là, cette horrible journée du mois d'avril. Freddy ne voulait pas le mettre mal à l'aise, d'autant moins que depuis quelques mois, ils étaient redevenus assez complices. Il ne voulait pas tout gâcher en faisant culpabiliser le plus âgé, même si, au fond, il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Bill avait rompu. Il avait toujours refusé de s'expliquer. Frédéric lui en avait voulu pour cela, estimant qu'il avait bien le droit à des explications, mais rien à faire. Alors, voyant que son ancien petit-ami, au fil des mois, affichait une mine de moins en moins sombre en sa présence, il avait fait comme si de rien n'était, et avait recommencé à lui parler, à se rapprocher de lui avec amitié, réussissant finalement à retrouver auprès de lui une place privilégiée, celle d'un ami auquel Bill pouvait faire confiance. Pour donner le change, Frédéric avait commencé à avoir des aventures à droite à gauche sur lesquelles il ne donnait pas d'explications, prétendant ne pas vouloir de relation stable. Il taisait bien sûr que la seule relation stable qu'il aurait bien voulue lui était refusée. Freddy était toujours amoureux, et il se serait damné pour savoir ce qu'il en était des sentiments de Bill à son égard, tout en redoutant la réponse. Il revint à sa contemplation, passant un regard flou sur le bureau, bien rangé mais où l'on atteignait d'importantes densités de livres, cours, piles de recherches et travaux d'écritures. Freddy avait eu l'occasion de lire quelques uns de ses textes. Cela était rare car Bill n'aimait pas soumettre son travail à autrui avant de l'avoir achevé, et même ensuite substistait une sorte de pudeur vis-à-vis du regard des autres sur ses productions. Le seul auquel il faisait lire son travail était Thomas, son meilleur ami -au grand daim de Frédéric. Le musicien était toujours tombé béat d'admiration devant ces textes merveilleusement écrits, et il ne doutait pas que Bill avait de l'avenir en tant qu'écrivain -en aurait lorsqu'il oserait soumettre son travail à une maison d'édition. Peut-être devrait-il en parler à Denise ? Mais Bill ne pardonnerait jamais à Freddy d'avoir montré ses textes sans son autorisation.

« -Bah alors Freddy ? Tu t'es perdu dans mon armoire ? Appela soudain Bill depuis la salle de bain.

-Euh, j'arrive ! Lança le brun en ouvrant l'armoire et choisissant au hasard un jean noir, un T-Shirt bleu et un caleçon blanc avec des avions bleus -Bill avait vraiment des goûts discutables en matière de sous-vêtements.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

« -Kill, tu commences à sérieusement me taper sur les nerfs, là tout de suite…

-Vraiment Dan ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai ENCORE fait ?

-Rien ! Justement, tu n'es pas avec nous là...merde concentre toi mec !

Le batteur au crâne rasé et au veston de cuir siffla d'agacement avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce. La porte claqua sèchement sous les yeux éberlués de Killian, et ceux blasés de Ninorio, Boogie et Blaise. Avec un soupir, le guitariste italien déposa son instrument avec mille précautions pour courir à la suite de Dan. Blaise, le bassiste, s'assit sur un tabouret qui traînait là et se mis à gratouiller quelques accords, tandis que Boogie se tournait vers Killian d'un air désolé.

« -'Faut l'excuser Kill, il n'a pas passé une super nuit…et faut dire qu'il n'a pas tord...t'es pas concentré mec, t'as l'air complètement ailleurs, t'es à peine en mesure…

-Désolé Boogie…, répondit Kill en se mordant la lèvre, je pensais à autre chose…

-Je comprends mon pote, ça nous arrive à tous...mais pas pendant la répèt'...c'est du sérieux !

-Je sais bien…

-Bon...on va bosser Rainbow in the dark, travaille ton solo pendant que je vais voir où en sont les deux cocos.

-Ok.

Boogie sortit, laissant Kill et Blaise penchés sur leurs instruments. Baudoin Fulgard, de son vrai nom, était un homme d'une trentaine d'années, une sorte de génie de la musique, qui avait très tôt compris que son destin ne le mènerait pas dans le bureau d'une grande banque ou dans les rangs de l'armée -bien qu'il ait autrefois effleuré le souhait de devenir pilote d'avions de chasse. Alors qu'il n'avait que 5 ans et un an de piano derrière lui, son professeur de musique avait décellé en lui l'embryon d'une oreille absolue, oreille qu'il avait affiné au fil des années de pratique musicale qui avaient suivi. Baudoin avait été élevé par sa mère, que son père avait quittée lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte. Il lui vouait une grande admiration et une tendresse sans borne, à cette mère aimante qui s'était battue pour le garder et l'élever, et surtout lui donner les moyens de développer le don qu'il avait reçu. Dès le lycée, Baudoin avait commencé à jouer dans des groupes de musique, principalement rock, tout en jouant violon, violoncelle et piano au conservatoire. C'était au lycée qu'il avait rencontré Killian, de trois ans son cadet, alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un adolescent boutonneux. Ils s'étaient retrouvés à l'université, en musicologie, et quelques années plus tard, avaient fondé un groupe avec des camarades de leur filière. Il y avait Ninorio Buonarotti, un italien de 25 ans, originaire du fin fond du Mezzogiorno, qui avait du fuir sa ville natale pour échapper à un gang vaguement mafieux avec lequel il avait eu des ennuis -légères tendances cleptomanes. Il était le fils d'un vieux luthier, et excellent violoniste. L'homme aux cheveux châtains en pétard se passionnait pour les instruments à cordes, et Kill avait toujours été étonné par l'air de pur émerveillement de Nino lorsqu'il se penchait sur un nouvel instrument, comme si le bois lui murmurait les récits secrets de son essence. Nino était un mec bien, gentil, même s'il avait le sang très chaud, et était extrêmement gêné losqu'il s'agissait de parler de lui. Et il y avait Blaise. Ah, Blaise ! De son nom complet, Blaise Jacques René Antoine De Vaucauson, surnommé Blaise le Muet par les mauvaises langues. Il était bien vrai néanmoins que Blaise ne parlait que peu, très peu. Personne n'avait jamais vraiment compris comment l'homme aux cheveux noirs avait cessé de parler, mais personne ne l'avait connu à l'époque où il était plus bavard. Dan avait vaguement compris que cette histoire ne gagnait pas à être racontée, le peu qu'il en avait aperçu lui ayant laissé voir quelque chose de moche, du genre qu'on ne veut pas savoir, et qu'on ne veut qu'oublier quand on sait. Le fait était que Blaise n'avait aucune famille vivante à la connaissance de ses amis les plus proches -à savoir Nino, Dan, Boogie, Kill et Freddy-, et que ces amis-là constituaient pour lui, en conséquence, une sorte de famille de substitution. Daniel Durand, lui, avait été élevé à l'orphelinat, après la mort de ses parents dans un accident de voiture, alors qu'il n'avait que quatre ans. Il n'avait jamais été adopté, et après avoir eu son bac, avait commencé à aider à l'orphelinat, tout en commençant ses activités musicales et s'investissant dans ses études avec acharnement. Quant à Killian, fils d'un ouvrier irlandais qui battait ses enfants, il avait quitté le comté du Kildare sans un regard en arrière, à l'âge de 15 ans, pour tenter sa chance en France, dans la musique. Il avait été hébergé un temps chez un oncle, qui avait fini par le foutre dehors, ne supportant plus son tempérament explosif, hérité de longues années de résistance à un père soulard et violent. C'est à ce moment, vers l'âge de 17 ans, qu'il avait rencontré Frédéric, de quelques années son cadet, alors qu'à la dérive, il n'avait réussi à se raccrocher qu'à une vieille guitare et un peu trop de chichon. Il avait été quelquefois chez lui, avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer Stéphane. Frédéric avait même réussi à négocier son hébergement chez les Durin pour deux petites semaines, le temps pour lui de se ressaisir. Et Killian s'était ressaisi. Il avait trouvé un boulot étudiant, une chambre de bonne, et avait eu son baccalauréat, sans mention, mais au moins, il l'avait eu. Ensuite, il avait été admis à l'université. Pour fêter ça, Freddy lui avait offert une vieille guitare, en parfait état, sur laquelle Kill avait fait des progrès réguliers. Kill avait toujours vu Frédéric comme une sorte d'ange gardien, son ange gardien, même si Bill était ensuite arrivé dans la ligne de mire du jeune homme. Ces cinq hommes constituaient donc une belle bande d'écorchés vifs, soudés par leurs cicatrices et leur amour de la musique. Leur groupe de musique, Erebor's Band, partagé entre différents styles riches en nuances, entre reprises et créations, s'était grandement amélioré depuis les années université, et ils avaient commencé à se faire connaître, participant à des tremplins, des festivals, des concerts de charité. Ils ne perdaient jamais une occasion de jouer et de partager leur musique, et avaient déjà enregistré un album, qui, s'il n'avait pas fait un carton, était tout de même un objet de grande fierté pour eux. Bien sûr, alors que le groupe prenait en importance, des tensions ne manquaient pas de surgir au sein du quintet, d'autant plus qu'ils s'étaient mis en quête d'un sixième membre. Ces tensions étaient cependant plus dues à la pression qu'à de véritables dissenssions. Les relations entre Dan et Killian avaient toujours été volcaniques, même s'ils s'appréciaient sincèrement. Killian avait d'ailleurs des problèmes en relationnel avec à peu près tout le monde, que ce soit Dan, Nino, ou même avec Denise, la sœur de Freddy, qui avait la tête aussi dure que l'irlandais, ce qui menait à des échanges intéressants. En parlant de Denise…

Le téléphone de Kill retentit à ce moment-là, la sonnerie d'appel de la sœur Durin. Par jeu, Kill avait en effet fait correspondre la chanson de Tom Jones, She's a lady, au numéro de Denise. Quand il le lui avait dit, elle avait éclaté de son rire franc, et l'avait embrassé sur la joue. Kill décrocha, sous le regard insondable de Blaise, et préféra sortir pour ne pas le déranger.

« -Allo ?

-Hey Kill Bill, comment ça va ?

Kill faillit se mettre à rire en entendant le surnom stupide que lui avait trouvé Denise. La jeune femme semblait tenir absoluement à lui trouver des surnoms plus saugrenus les uns que les autres, à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait ou lui parlait. Celui-ci en revanche lui convenait parfaitement -il n'appréciait guère Bill Freeman, le meilleur ami de Thomas, et l'ex petit-ami de Freddy, quoi qu'il l'appréciait déjà plus depuis qu'il avait rompu avec Freddy.

« -Hello Didi, ça va, je suis en répèt', là.

-Dis que je te dérange aussi…

-Mais non ma belle, que passa ?

-Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu n'avais pas oublié ma pendaison crémaillère de ce soir !

-Non t'inquiète, cette fois je n'oublie pas, rit Killian, il y aura qui ?

-Eh bien, mon cher et tendre, mes frangins, le copain de Thomas…

-Thomas a un copain ?

-Eh oui, ça fait un an maintenant Kill…

-Oh…

-Ha ha ! Donc voilà, Guillaume, mes frères, le petit-ami, Aurore, Talayeh -tu sais, mon amie danseuse-, la mère de Guillaume -el padre est en déplacement-, Bill, Daniel, Théo, Léo, Alice...euh, toi...et des gens que tu ne connais pas encore !

-Oh...je me réjouis d'avance de revoir les sœurs Blondies….

C'était ainsi que Dan et lui avaient baptisé Théodore et Léopold -Théo et Léo- Greenwood, deux frères aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus que les deux musiciens avaient tout de suite rangé dans la catégorie gosses de riches imbuvables, sans véritablement chercher à savoir à qui ils avaient affaire. Cela dit, Kill n'avait aucune envie de faire leur connaissance...mais il était prêt à faire l'effort pour la petite Didi.

« -C'est vrai qu'ils sont un peu space de prime abord...mais en fait ils sont vraiment chouette !

-Si tu le dis...bon je dois y aller Didi, on va reprendre là, dit Kill en apercevant du coin de l'oeil Boogie qui lui faisait signe de rentrer.

-A ce soir alors !

-A ce soir bella !

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Guillaume se démenait dans la cuisine pour réussir à tout finir à temps. Le jeune médecin passionné de cuisine avait prévu un menu de choix pour célébrer dignement la crémaillère de ce nouveau nid d'amour qu'il partageait avec Denise, et où ils fonderaient leur famille à venir. Le ventre de sa compagne s'arrondissait un peu plus chaque jour, et Guillaume en fondait d'avance, de voir le petit bout de chou qui naîtrait bientôt. Il se reprit très vite, n'ayant que peu de temps à consacrer à la rêvasserie. Après tout, il devait prévoir le couvert pour une vingtaine de personnes ! Après maintes hésitations, il s'était finalement décidé pour un apéritif dinatoire, qu'il dresserait sur la large table basse en verre de la terrasse. Il s'était procuré du muscat pétillant de Corse, de quoi réaliser de savoureux cocktails, des sodas et sirops pour les non-buveurs d'alcool -cette catégorie incluant sans doute en tout et pour tout...Denise. La soirée serait belle. A ce moment, Denise était occupée à accrocher de petits lampions, discrets mais chaleureux, qui répandraient leur douce lumière d'autant mieux au crépuscule. Ils avaient aussi prévu de disposer des bougies un peu partout -le dada de Denise. C'était la première fois qu'ils réunissaient amis et famille au même endroit. Qui savait, cela se passerait peut-être diplomatiquement ? Ou pas ? On s'arrangerait pour qu'il y ait le moins de morts possible...Lui -même y veillerait. Denise était tellement heureuse d'enfin réunir tout le monde, de faire se rencontrer ceux auxquels elle tenait...ils pourraient bien faire un effort pour elle !

Le blond recommença à s'activer derrière le comptoir de la cuisine américaine. Il était ravi de ce nouvel espace de travail, où il avait toute la place pour s'étaler, préparer foisons de petites choses en même temps. Il était vraiment dans son élément, au milieu des verrines et des poivrons émincés, du poulet au caramel et des macarons. Denise, rentrant dans le living, sourire avec tendresse en le voyant s'activer, les yeux brillant. Il ressemblait à un enfant comme cela, ne sachant presque plus où donner de la tête. Comme il pouvait la faire rire ! C'était aussi pour cela qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. C'était une perle, ce Guillaume, et elle était fière de porter son enfant. Il s'avisa qu'elle le regardait et lui demanda si tout allait bien, si elle n'avait besoin de rien. Elle secoua la tête avec le même sourire tendre, et retourna à ses occupations, transportant tranquillement des chaises et des poufs sur la terrasse.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Une voix à l'accent chantant retentit dans la rue au crépuscule, accompagnée de bruits de pas pressés.

« -Allez Thomas, nous sommes en retard !

-Calmos Phil, ils ne vont pas s'envoler…

-Peut-être bien, mais il convenable d'arriver à l'heure, rétorqua Phil en s'arrêtant et se tournant vers son amant.

-C'est marrant, on ne dirait pas en te voyant comme ça...mais tu es sacrément regardant des « convenances » en vérité, le taquina Thomas en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Quoi ? Tu sous-entend que j'ai l'aspect d'un voyou ?

-Non, d'un tendre voyou, rit Thomas en attrapant son menton pour lui voler un baiser, avant de passer une main douce dans les dreadlocks blonds.

-Un tendre voyou, celle-ci est bien bonne ! S'agaça Phil, son accent ressortant alors encore plus. Ne serait-ce pas ton frère qui arrive ?

Thomas jeta un coup d'oeil de l'autre côté de la rue que lui désignait le blond et hocha la tête. Il était accompagné de Bill.

« -Est-ce qu'il se passe quelque chose entre les deux de nouveau ? Chuchota Phil.

-Non, répondit Thomas sur le même ton, je te l'ai dit, Freddy se contente de son amitié...enfin en apparence...abstiens-toi de lui en parler.

-Bien sûr Thomas, pour qui me prends-t...aie !

Le brun lui avait donné un petit coup de coude dans les côtes, craignant que son frère ne les entende. Phil lui renvoya un regard outré, avant de lui faire un croche pied indétectable. Tandis que Thomas se cassait la figure sur le pavé, il vint à la rencontre de Frédéric et Bill, qui retenaient mal leur rire. Ils se firent la bise avec chaleur, car Freddy et Bill appréciaient beaucoup Phil. Thomas les rejoignit en bougonnant, fusillant son amant du regard, qui lui rendit un clin d'oeil taquin, avant d'entraîner Billy vers l'immeuble. Ils discutèrent gaiement en montant l'escalier -sixième étage, ascenseur en panne depuis le matin-, principalement de l'avancement des recherches du thésard, qui se plaignit de tout ce qu'il lui restait encore à éplucher comme vieux manuscrits. Cependant, c'étaient de fausses plaintes, car il adorait ce qu'il faisait. Ces deux-là, passionnés d'histoire, s'étaient bien trouvés. Phil, même s'il n'avait pas fait beaucoup d'études, avait toujours été passionné par l'histoire, et avait amené de Nouvelle-Zélande quantité de livres. Il était particulièrement intéressé par le Moyen-Âge. Les deux avaient aussi en commun leur passion pour la fantasy, et notamment l'univers de Tolkien. Ils s'amusaient souvent à dresser des parallèles entre les personnages de leurs romans préférés et leurs amis -ou ennemis- communs.

Suivant les deux anglophones de près, Thomas et Freddy se tenaient au courant des dernières nouvelles.

« -Sérieusement frangin, tu pourrais pas essayer de convaincre Philip ? Demandait Frédéric, Boogie et les autres cherchent un sixième membre en ce moment, et Phil est vraiment bon !

-Je suppose que s'il a dit non, c'est non...c'est amusant, on dirait que pas mal de gens veulent Phil dans leur groupe…

-Ah bon ?

-Bah ouais, rien que ce matin, il me disait que...attends…Mais voilà pourquoi ce nom me disait quelque chose ! Killian Turner, c'est un gars d'Erebor's Band, non ?

-Heureux de voir que tu te souviens de lui…, ricana Freddy, c'est pas comme si c'était un de mes meilleurs potes, et celui de Denise aussi…

-Vous n'avez plus quatre ans les petits, même si parfois tu me fais cette impression...je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais tenu de connaître tous tes amis ou ceux de Denise…

-Grand-frère indigne, va !

-Mais dis-moi Freddy, s'il manque un sixième membre, pourquoi ce ne serait pas toi ?

-Ah…, murmura Freddy, ça ne me dit trop rien…

-Ce sont tes amis pourtant...non ?

-Oui mais...je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de faire partie à part entière d'un groupe...je préfère rester libre...faire ma musique comme je l'entends, sans avoir besoin de demander leur avis à cinq autres mecs, même si ce sont mes potes…

-Je comprends.

-Et puis...c'est un peu bizarre avec Killian en ce moment...il est space…

-Il l'a toujours été, il me semble...non ?

-Oui peut-être, sourit Freddy.

Un air pensif remplaça cependant son sourire une fois que Thomas eut détourné son regard de son petit-frère pour répondre à Phil qui lui demandait de lui rappeler à quel étage se trouvait l'appartement. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Kill se comportait étrangement en sa présence, le fixant d'un air songeur, lui parlant à peine, le frôlant souvent lorsqu'il passait près de lui. Parfois, il le surprenait en train de le reluquer purement et simplement. Or, cela rappelait à Freddy les nombreuses fois où, en boîte de nuit, il avait vu l'irlandais séduire un homme qui lui plaisait. L'élu finissait alors invariablement dans son lit, ou dans les toilettes, au choix, en fonction de la faim de Kill. S'il voulait attendre, ou pas. Freddy avait du mal à croire que son ami puisse s'intéresser à lui de cette manière, mais dans le doute, il préfèrait se tenir sur ses gardes. Il s'arrangerait pour rester avec Bill, que Killian ne supportait pas et dont il ne rechercherait pas la compagnie.

Thomas sonna à la porte en vieux bois verni au travers de laquelle passaient les bruits de conversation et une musique de fond légèrement jazzy. Le battant s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard sur une Denise au ventre rebondi.

« -Ah ! Vous voilà enfin ! Entrez, entrez, tout le monde est déjà là !


End file.
